gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Gimme your all money!/archiwum2
zobacz archiwum do 15 października 2010 Re: Zmiana nazwy Nie i koniec. Era GTA I to całkiem coś innego od GTA1, dlatego nazwy pozostaną takimi, jakimi są. Texel 13:20, paź 27, 2010 (UTC) O artykule "Odpal SA, wtedy będziesz miał jakiś punkt odniesienia..."Proszę, oto mój punkt odniesienia. Bez kodów, bo mi się nie chce wklepywać :P Jakoś ani razu mi się nie pojawił Phoenix w Las Venturas, a po wyścigu bez najmniejszego problemu zapisałem sobie Phoenixa w garażu w Doherty. Pangia 13:49, paź 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Phoenix Tyle tylko, że Blista Compact nie jest wyjątkowo unikalnym autem, występującym 2 razy w całej grze, bo np. po San Fierro i Las Venturas powinna dość często jeździć. A Hustler to i owszem, rzadkie auto, ale miałem raz przyjemność uciekać nim po misji "Rozbijanie banku u Caliguli". A poza tym jak czasem czytam posty na GTASite (nie mam tam konta, ale jak czegoś szukam, to często wujek Google tam odsyła), to głowa mnie boleć zaczyna, co za głupoty tam ludzie wypisują. Apat Już wyjaśniam. Otóż nazwa telewizora znajduje się w plikach tekstur gry, schowanych w gta3.img. Nazwy tej nie widać w grze, ale być może był to jakiś błąd przy tworzeniu gry, że jest ona na telewizorze niewidoczna. Pliki te można odtworzyć programem TXD Workshop (są inne, ale ja z tego korzystam). Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 14:36, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Obrazki 1: Nie moja wina, że obrazki jeszcze się nie odświeżyły. 2: Tak wyszło... ;P Texel 16:38, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Duża litera A jakoś tak napisałem... Zmyliły mnie nazwy, przy których są duże litery :) Pangia 15:06, lis 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Liberty International Airport Odpowiem za Texela: Nie. Po prostu czytaj powód usunięcia strony. tomta1 [✉] 15:03, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) :Owszem, nie masz uprawnień do przeglądania usuniętych stron, ale masz uprawnienia do podglądania powodów ich usunięcia. Powód ten widnieje zarówno na ostatnich zmianach, jak i w rejestrze stron usuniętych. tomta1 [✉] 15:09, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Nie korzystasz z ostatnich zmian? tomta1 [✉] 15:16, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Historia i autorzy Nie, nie jestem złośliwy, po prostu muszę się przyzwyczaić do tego badziewia. Nie mam pojęcia, nie wiem, gdzie jest dostępna historia strony wraz z autorami. Ja mam dodaną historię strony w My Tools, Ty możesz zrobić to samo. tomta1 [✉] 20:55, lis 10, 2010 (UTC) Pomysł na... Tak, ten wóz czasem stoi koło remizy w San Fierro. No to można by to spolszczyć i poprawić i może zrobić jako osobną stronę, np. "Poradnik: Jak zdobyć unikalne pojazdy". Pangia 14:41, lis 20, 2010 (UTC) Rewerty Kiedy rewertujesz jakiś wandalizm, to przywracaj do wersji niezwandalizowanej, a nie do wersji innego wandalizmu, tak, jak zrobiłeś to action=history}} tutaj. tomta1 [✉] 21:56, lis 20, 2010 (UTC) Moje techniczne problemy Porobiło się trochę. Zapowiadało się nie tak źle, a okazało się, że monitor się spalił. Niedawno odkupiłem od kolegi nie najgorszy monitor ;/ Cieszyłem się, jak myślałem, że wrócę na GTA Wiki, no ale co widzę... Jaśnie panującego nam Oasisa! I przez to trochę straciłem na humorze. Ale cóż, trzeba żyć (łatwo z tym poronionym pomysłem, czyli Oasisem, nie jest). Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 11:45, lis 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Duble Nie mam aż tak dobrej wiedzy o GTA SA, więc nie miej do mnie pretensji, aha moja prośba, żeby trochę pomniejszyć to logo 24\7.cassidy47 14:41, lis 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nailguny E, nie, chodziło mi o to, gdzie znajdują się te Nailguny, które uwieczniłeś na screenie. Texel 15:06, lis 28, 2010 (UTC)